Evie Grace
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Carol returns from South Africa...
1. The Missing Link

Evie Grace

**Carol returns from South Africa.**

Chapter 1: The Missing Link

Tony Hill sat in the incident room of Bradfield Police, rigorously studying the case of Darcy Calgary, a 3 year old girl taken from her mother at the airport after flying in from Ireland.

It was obvious from Tony's point of view that the person who had taken her was very obviously male, with sexual motivations.

Alex, obviously was finding this case difficult, as she was a mother. Tony couldn't be attached, he had no personal link to the case. He wasn't a father, he couldn't identify with Darcy's families fears that their little girl wouldn't be returned safely. All he could do is be as objective as possible, and find the monster that did this to her.

Alex came in the room, holding a piece of paper.

'Tony, we've found some information on sex offenders that had come in on all flights to Bradfield. Weirdly, there was only one. Came in from Cape Town 10 minutes before Darcy was taken. His name is Fenyang Dingane, Interpol want him for sexual assault on toddlers, kidnap and a possible murder of a 3 year old in Colorado.'

'Any luck on finding him?'

'Nope, he's in the wind. Cape Town Police are sending over their Captain. Apparently she has been on Dingane's tail for nearly 4 years.'

'When's she coming over?'

'They got her a flight as soon as we made the link to Dingane. She's arriving in 4 hours.' Said Alex.

'So, we'll be welcoming her then?'

'Yep, at Bradfield Airport.'


	2. Hello Tony

Evie Grace

**Carol returns from South Africa.**

Chapter 2: Hello Tony...

4 Hours had passed.

Alex and Tony were waiting at the gate in the Airport to meet the Captain of the Cape Town Police.

They had been told that the Captain would be bringing someone, but Alex and Tony didn't know whether they were needed for the operation or whether it was just a family member.

Alex and Tony sat in wait for the Captain.

They didn't even know her name.

They just knew she was female, she was the Captain and she had joined them just under 4 years ago.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the intercom.

'Flight SA 133 from Cape Town has just landed.'

10 minutes later, people started to emerge from the gate.

A woman came through the gate, she was clutching a small child, about 3 maybe, snoozing over her shoulder.

She looked strangely familiar.

She came and stood in front of Tony and Alex.

Tony came out of his daydream.

'Carol? What are you doing here?'

'Hello Tony...'

'You didn't happen to see anyone who looked like they're Captain of the Cape Town Police?'

'Ah, that would be me.'

'I thought you were in Johannesburg?'

'Who told you that?' enquired Carol, slightly confused.

'Kevin.'

'Will have to teach him the difference between Johannesburg and Cape Town. Oh, I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. Carol Jordan.'

She extended her hand to Alex.

'Alex Fielding. I've heard a lot about you Captain Jordan.'

'Please, call me Carol.'

'Carol. It's good to have you back in Bradfield.'

'It's good to be back,' replied Carol.

The child that Carol was holding started to stir. She opened her eyes.

'Shhh Evie, it's ok, we're off the plane now.'

Alex smiled at Carol's tenderness towards the child.

'Yours?'

'Yeah, she was born several months after I arrived in South Africa.'

This perked Tony up.

'Exactly how long?' he asked.

'8 months, 2 weeks and 6 days.'

'Oh my,' was the only response that Tony could muster.


	3. Hmmm

Evie Grace

**Carol returns from South Africa.**

Chapter 3: Hmmm...

'_**Exactly how long?' he asked.**_

'_**8 months, 2 weeks and 6 days.'**_

'_**Oh my,' was the only response that Tony could muster.**_

Tony's jaw hit the floor.

It couldn't be could it?

'Tony, I know there's a lot to explain, but can we wait until later?' said Carol.

'Sure,' said Tony.

After collecting the luggage from Baggage Reclaim, Tony, Alex, Carol and Evie got into the car.

'So, Carol, whereabouts are you staying?' asked Tony.

'Erm, I'm not sure.'

'I can get you a booking at a hotel if you like,' said Alex.

'If you like Carol, you can stay with me. We have a lot to talk about,' said Tony.

Carol silently nodded in agreement. That particular conversation, she was not going to enjoy.

The ride to Tony's was silent, except for the occasional gasp from Evie as she absorbed in the sights of Bradfield, completely different from Cape Town, which she was so used to.

Alex pulled up to Tony's, aware of the awkward silence between Tony and Carol, she decided to break it.

'Well, we're here. Do you need any help with the luggage?'

'Yeah, that would be nice, thank you Alex.'

After helping them unload the luggage, Alex swiftly left.

Those 2 had some serious issues to talk over.

After Alex had left, Tony had put the kettle on.

He made coffee for him and Carol.

Evie was playing with her toys in the frontroom.

'So,' said Tony, putting the coffee down beside Carol.

'We have a lot to talk about.'


	4. Explanations

Evie Grace

**Carol returns from South Africa**

Chapter 4: Explanations

'_**So,' said Tony, putting the coffee down beside Carol.**_

'_**We have a lot to talk about.'**_

'Yes we do,' agreed Carol.

'I'd like to know everything.'

'Okay, I'll tell you. After that night while you were recovering and we made love, I was so confused.

I didn't know if you were going to regret what happened or not. So I upped and left.

I was afraid.

I was going to turn down the job in South Africa, but then I took it so I wouldn't have to think about you anymore.

Anyway, 3 weeks after starting my new job, I fainted out on the job.

I thought it was heatstroke, but one week later, it happened again.

My boss insisted I get checked out, and I found out I was pregnant.

On September 13th, I gave birth to Evie. Her full name is Evie Grace Hill, and she has dual nationality in South Africa and the UK.

She weighed in at 6lbs 13oz, and now she's an intelligent little girl with a love of the beach and difficult puzzles.

Anything else you want to know about our daughter?'

'Nope, I think you got everything.

Why didn't you tell me that we had a child together Carol?

I would've been there for you.

When I woke up, and you weren't there beside me, I was heartbroken.

I wanted to tell you that I loved you, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.

I was going to propose to you.

But you left, so I buried myself in my work.'

The tears began to trail down Carol's face.

She quickly wiped them away.

'I've been an idiot, haven't I?'

He pulled her close into a hug and kissed her forehead.

'No, you just underestimated me.'

'You want to me to introduce you to her properly?' said Carol.

'Yeah,' said Tony. 'I'd like that a lot.'

They went into the front room, where Evie was playing.

'Evie, sweetheart, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Tony, he's your daddy.'

'Hey,' said Tony.

Evie lunged at Tony to give him a hug.

'I know I wasn't around, but I'm going to make up for all that lost time. I promise you that. Now, let's have a look at that Barbie shall we?'


	5. Evie POV

Evie Grace

**Carol returns from South Africa.**

Chapter 5: Evie's POV

I've met my Daddy!

I always asked Mummy about him, and she used to smile as she blushed.

She said that he did a job like hers, he helped to put the bad guys away.

She said that my Daddy got really ill, and he nearly died, but he's okay now.

It seems weird having a Daddy now, I'm so used to doing everything with Mummy.

Everyone at my playgroup had a Daddy, and now I've got my very own one!

I can't wait to do everything with my Daddy.

He said to me he wants to make up for lost time, so once he finishes putting this one bad guy away, he's going to take some time off and do lots of stuff with me!

He even helped me fix my Barbie.

Her leg fell off when I was playing with her.

But my Daddy fixed it!

I keep drawing pictures of the three of us.

Me, my mummy and my daddy.

Mummy and Daddy are holding hands.

It's on Daddy's fridge now, he said he's never going to take it off.

I met some people that Mummy used to work with today.

They're funny!

Paula played hide and seek with me!

Kevin picked me up and spun me round, pretending I was an aeroplane.

And Alex gave me a new outfit for Barbie.

But Don is mean, he laughed at my accent.

What is one of those?

Mummy told me that because I was born in South Africa and learnt how to speak there, I speak a little differently.

It doesn't bother me, I just wish Don wouldn't laugh at me.

It makes me sad, so Mummy had a word with him.

And so did Daddy.

He stopped then.

I asked Mummy last night if she loved Daddy, and she said that she did, but it was complicated.

What does that mean?

Because Daddy told me that as well!

So I told Mummy and Daddy together that they both had told me that they loved each other.

They put me to bed a little earlier, said they had something to talk about.

I wonder what it is?


	6. What Does This Mean?

Evie Grace

**Carol returns from South Africa.**

Chapter 6: What Does This Mean?

_**So I told Mummy and Daddy together that they both had told me that they loved each other.**_

_**They put me to bed a little earlier, said they had something to talk about.**_

_**I wonder what it is?**_

Carol gently shut the door as she came out of the room that she and Evie shared.

'Tony, we need to talk again.'

'I know Carol.'

They sat down on the sofa with a glass of wine each.

'Did Evie talk to you yesterday about how you feel about me?' said Carol, anxiously.

'Yes, she did. Did she ask you?'

'Hmm, yeah she did.'

'She asked me if I loved you Carol. And I answered honestly. I do love you, more than anything in this world. You and Evie are my life.'

He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

'Please tell me you feel the same way Carol.'

She put down her glass of wine.

'Oh Tony, I do, more than anything.'

They both leant in and kissed each other softly. With every passing second, it became more heated, and wanting. Carol had her arms around Tony's neck, holding him as close to her as she could. When the need for oxygen became too great, Tony reluctantly broke the kiss.

Understanding, Carol stood up and grabbed Tony's hand, leading him into the bedroom.

Clothes were quickly shed, and they made love, intensified by almost 4 years of not being able to hold each other.

Lying together cuddled up in a post sex haze, Tony and Carol have never felt more complete.

'I have a confession to make,' said Tony. 'You're the only woman that I've ever been able to be aroused by without the little blue pills.'

'Hmmm' said Carol, snuggling closer into Tony. 'I'd heard about your problem, but after we first made love, I never believed it.'

Carol moved herself into the crook of Tony's neck, noticing how they fit together so perfectly, thinking that she had missed this part of sex with Tony, because she was so worried about him regretting it.


End file.
